A bit of heven (NarutoxHinata)
by EloiseIsMe
Summary: Hinata and Naruto story :)


Hinata was in hospital, unconsious and her life almost ending.  
>Naruto walks into the hospital in Hinata's room, seeing her in bad shape.<br>There was Shino and Kiba standing at the door way, waiting for Hinata to recover.  
>Pein badly hurt her, Konan felt so bad for what he did to her so she made a paper boquet for her and its besides her bed.<p>

Naruto had purple roses for Hinata, because it is her favourite colour.

"Hinata, I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you. Thank you." Naruto says and kisses her on the forehead.

Naruto was really appreciated the risk Hinata took in saving him.

Hinata's confession to Naruto touched and confused him as he thinks his heart still belongs to his childhood crush Sakura, whom is still and will always be in love with his best friend Sasuke. It started to all fall in to place about why Hinata acted so weirdly towards him whenever he was around; he was oblivious until now. He was too caught up in his battles, missions, getting Sasuke back and his love for Sakura to realise what was right in front of him.

Naruto was lost in his thoughts and heard a little nervous, painful sound from Hinata.

"N-Naruto..." Hinata gasps, blushing. It was too all of a sudden to see Naruto right beside.  
>"Are you okay, Hinata?" Naruto asks full of concern.<br>"Y-Yes, I am fine... Are you okay, Naruto?" Hinata asks  
>"Yes, I am.. Do not worry, Hinata.." Naruto replies<p>

Naruto walks to the door of the hospital to where Kiba and Shino were.  
>"Hey, Kiba.. Just realised you... Umm, who are you?" Naruto asks<br>"You forgot me and not Kiba and Hinata.. Again, Naruto?" Shino asks  
>"How am able to remeber a guy with half his face covered?!" Naruto exclaims.<br>Naturally, Shino is sulking. Shino backs down and doesn't say anything, just holds a longing grudge.  
>"Oh, Shino.." Hinata says.<br>"Again with the sulking.." Kiba sighs  
>"Hey Hinata, as it seems you are better, do you want to go out tonight?" Naruto asks. "I really think I owe you ramen after saving my butt."<br>Hinata blushes like crazy, not knowing what to say. _Possibly a date with Naruto. Could this really be happening? But it's all of a sudden. I..._ Hinata thinks to herself.  
>"U-Uh, yes!" Hinata says sheepishly, her voice going high.<br>"Alright! So, I'll see you at the ramen shop at 7:30pm!" Naruto says.  
>"Y-Yeah, of course!" Hinata says.<p>

They met at the ramen shop at their suggested time. Naruto was there early, surprisngly (well I guess because it is ramen); and sees Hinata. _Wow she looks pretty _thought Naruto. Naruto was started to see Hinata in a different light, more than just this weird girl, whom didn't say anything. She looked no different than usual, but to Naruto there is something different he saw in her that he never did before.

"Alright! Ramen! I'll just have a pork ramen, what do you want Hinata?" Naruto asks  
>"I... I don't mind, Naruto." Hinata says<br>"Okay! She'll have what I'm having!" Naruto says to Teuchi with a thumbs up.  
>"Back again, Naruto?" Teuchi said sounding bored.<br>Teuchi sighs and Naruto hands over the Ryo from his Gama-Chan to pay for both their meals.  
>"N-Naruto, you don't have to pay for me." Hinata says feeling guilty and embarassed.<br>"Oh, Hinata.. Of course I'll pay! After all, you did save my life!" Naruto says.  
>Hinata blushes. <em>He is so nice. That.. N-Naruto. <em>Thought Hinata.  
>Their meals are now made and they eat happily, enjoying each other's companionship.<p>

"Hey! This looks fantastic! Thanks Teuchi!" Naruto says  
>"You welcome Naruto, enjoy.." Teuchi responds. <em>I'm sick of him being here nearly everyday. Well at least I get Ryo. <em>Thought Teuchi.  
>"Hey, what do you think? Is the meal okay?" Naruto asks Hinata with his mouth full.<br>"Oh, yes.. Thank you.." Hinata says.  
>"You're welcome!" Naruto says.<br>"S-So.. N-Naruto do really like me?" Hinata asks blushing. Again she has put her feelings in the open and at risk. It was like fighting without blocking the strikes and Jutsus. She felt being hurt was worse than the wounds she would get from battles.  
>"Yes, I do.. Hinata.." Naruto says attempting to express his new feelings.<br>"N-Naruto.." Hinata says. Hinata had put her life on the line for him and it has now given her more confidence with Naruto. She did the one thing she has wanted to do for some time.  
>"Hinata..." Naruto whispers looking confused. Hinata grabbed Naruto and kissed him and made no attempt to resist. Just then, that moment Naruto was sure of how he felt. All this time Hinata was the one, the one who will always be there for him, protect him and love him. He knew now in his heart he would return the same to her.<br>Hinata was blushing, of course and Naruto was too. Their kiss way very sweet and passionate.

Naruto walked Hinata home. Hinata stood at the door step and turns around to catch a glimpse of Naruto. Naruto slowly walked towards her and kissed her slightly on the lips.  
>"Thank you, Naruto.." Says Hinata.<br>"I'll see you tomorrow... Good night, Hinata." Naruto says.  
>"Good night, Naruto.." Hinata says, now closing the door. She didn't feel as shy around him anymore. Since the first time she saw Naruto, he had changed her, inspired her to be who she is becoming. Now she has changed for the best. She'll always to the same sweet Hinata, but the more brave one deep inside her, whom was trying to get out.<p>

Naruto walks home, looking down at the ground, he was thinking of Hinata. All thoughts of Sakura have vanished. He had finally found something worth thinking about.  
>'Will she be okay?' Naruto wonders.<p>

Hinata fell into a very peaceful sleep, dreaming of Naruto.

~3 years later~

"Hinata.." Naruto says.  
>"Yes, Naruto?" Hinata asks<br>Naruto kneels down on one knee and she gasps.  
>"Marry me, Hinata.." Naruto says<br>"Yes, I'll marry you!" Hinata says  
>Naruto puts the ring her finger and kisses her softly on the lips.<p>

Naruto was finally settling down and there was something he really wanted to do. He made Sasuke his best man at his wedding. Sasuke accepted, realising the error he has made by dissing his friends to get revenge on his brother Itachi.

"You may now kiss the bride." Says the priest.  
>Naruto and Hinata kissed very passionately. Minato was looking down on them and smiled. He was very proud of the man Naruto has became.<p>

Hinata threw her boquet and it fell out of Sakura's hands. She turned around and saw the person who caught it... Guy Sensei. Guy offered the boquet to Kakashi. Kakashi rolled his eyes. They ended up playing _rock, paper, scissors. _Kakashi kept winning of course, making Guy very frustrated.

Sakura sulked and said "I'll never get married." She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around it was no other than Sasuke Uchiha.  
>"I didn't know you were going to come." says Sakura.<br>"I wouldn't miss it for the world." says Sasuke. Sasuke and Sakura are now engaged in conversation looking really close. Naruto glanced at them and smiled. _Everyone deserve something _he thought.

Lee got drunk, mistaking Sake for water

"Hey! What are you staring at?!" Lee shouts to himself, swaying.  
>"Now calm down, Lee.." Guy says panicking. "Lee.. Lee.." Guy was tempted to hit him, but was too scared. After all he wouldn't hurt a hair on Lee's head.<br>Guy had to try restraining him. Everyone was too distracted with the wedding to notice Guy's struggle with Lee.  
>Sasuke and Sakura kissed.<br>Naruto and Hinata kissed. Hinata gave one more blush. _It never gets old. I will always feel this way_ thought Hinata happily; and that was the end of the wedding.

Not long after their marriage Naruto became Hokage.

Hinata and Naruto had 3 kids and 1 boy and 2 girls. The boy's name was (Kijai (14) and the two girls Lily (9) Tora (4). Kijai was just like Naruto. Sasuke ended up being the godfather and Sakura the godmother of Naruto and Hinata's children.

And they had themselves a happy ending :)

Hope you enjoyed my fanfic :) it is my first anime fanfic.. Be positive please ~_~ I'll be doing an 'Ask the anime characters' story soon if your interested..


End file.
